Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to technology-integrated garments. More specifically, the present invention relates to translating collected sensor data for a garment.
Description of the Related Art
Organizations currently have a variety of options for enhancing the sensory experience of consumers. Theatres can show three-dimensional movies or provide chairs that shake and move according to a film. A consumer can feel, for example, what a driver in a movie may feel during a scene in the movie. Marketers can place microphones on players and coaches during sports events and allow viewers to hear audio clips from a game. A viewer can hear the impact of sports equipment during tackles and hear the quarterback on the field.
It is difficult, however, to allow users to experience sensory data such as accelerometer data collected from different players. A user may want to see an instant replay of an event, experience the vibrations associated with a tackle, and experience the tackle from the perspective of multiple players. It is also difficult to allow a user to share a sensory experience with other users during an event. A user may want to know whether another user experienced the same tackle and may want to know without having to interrupt during an event.
There is a need in the art for improved systems and methods for enhancing audience sensory experience.